One
by Soffie Shay
Summary: Kurt un chico de nuevo ingreso en la preparatoria William McKinley esta harto del amor y sus romances fallidos podrá cambiar algo la llegada del hermano de su mejor amiga Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

A sí que tú eres el famoso Kurt Hummel del cual mi novia no para de hablar-Dijo Finn inspeccionando al chico de pies a cabeza

Kurt se sentía nervioso ante este chico considerablemente más alto que el así que solo asintió

Rachel rio un poco al ver la cara sonrojada de su amigo y para romper el hielo dijo "podrían ayudarme a planear la fiesta de mi hermano tal vez así pueden encontrar cosas en común aparte necesito ayuda saben que no soy buena para ese tipo de cosas y ya que es su fiesta de bienvenida quiero que sea muy especial"

Finn aparto un momento la mirada del joven sonrojado y le contesto a su novia: claro dinos que le gusta y podríamos darnos una idea de cómo podría ser.

La joven tomo un momento para pensar en los gustos de su pequeño hermano y al pasar unos segundos respondió: le encanta el baile, el canto, el teatro en especial los musicales

Kurt algo intrigado le pregunto a su amiga- ¿Cual era su nombre?

La joven sonrió y le contesto a su amigo Blaine… Devon bueno en realidad nadie le dice Devon así que puedes decirle Blaine

Finn tomando del brazo a su novia para salir de la cafetería a su siguiente clase les dijo: Muy bien entonces nos vemos en la casa de Rachel hoy después de clases ¿ok?

Ambos asintieron a la par y se despidieron para que cada uno fuera a su respectiva clase 

Al término de las clases los 3 jóvenes se vieron en el estacionamiento para que se fueran juntos en la camioneta de Kurt

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Berry-Anderson bajaron con algunos lápices y cuadernos para que así pudieran organizar mejores las ideas.

Después de apenas una hora de estar compartiendo sus opiniones e ideas oyeron la puerta abrirse y una voz que venía escaleras abajo "Papa ya llegue" en ese instante reconocieron la voz por su puesto era Blaine Rachel se apresuró a salir de la habitación la cual no era suya era de Blaine ya que habían entrado para ver si tenían más ideas.

Al ya estar en la puerta la cerro frenéticamente ya que su hermano venia subiendo las escaleras.

El chico se acercó hacia su habitación pero la joven se lo impidió Blaine algo desconcertado se quedó parado esperando una respuesta de su hermana, la joven le dijo que si podría traerle algo de té con miel para su garganta ya que la sentía irritada el chico algo confundido solo asintió y fue escaleras abajo con dirección a la cocina

Rachel exhalo aliviada y apresuradamente entro a la habitación a sacar las cosas y a sus amigos antes de que su hermano subiera

Al salir de la habitación fueron a la de Rachel y dejaron sus cosas en la cama de la joven para así ir escaleras abajo

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Blaine no había notado la presencia de su hermana y amigos y volteo para preguntarle a su hermana ¿Te de li… pero se detuvo al posicionar la mirada en Kurt por un par de segundos Rachel miro a su hermano con confusión y lo saco de su burbuja él es Kurt y bueno ya conoces a Finn Kurt le extendió su mano en forma de saludo y Blaine no perdería la oportunidad de estrechar su mano

La joven al ver la intensidad de las miradas de los chicos le pregunto a su hermano ¿Qué me ibas a decir? Bajando a ambos de su pequeña burbuja de perfección, ambos se sonrojaron y bajaron las miradas un minuto Blaine un poco sonrojado le dijo "así que te de limón no es así" y Rachel asintió apenas su hermano termino la oración

Blaine se volteo para seguir con él te de su hermana solo oyó como la puerta de la cocina se abrió y cerró y la voz de su hermana un poco más lejos ya: podrías traerlo a la sala

Al pasar algunos minutos el chico fue a la sala y contra su voluntad volvió a chocar con la mirada azul del amigo de su hermana

Después de un rato Kurt ya debía irse al igual que Finn a sí que se despidieron de Rachel, sus padres y Blaine. Blaine estaba con un videojuego cuando Finn se despidió no le mostro importancia pero al oír la suave voz de Kurt diciendo "Hasta luego pequeño" frotándole su pelo subió la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos azules que adoraba y con voz algo tímida le respondió "hasta pronto Kurt" Ambos se sonrieron y el pequeño Blaine lo siguió con la mirada hasta que subieron a la camioneta y se marcharon


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente Rachel y Kurt se vieron normalmente para ir a la escuela en la entrada de The Lima Bean Coffee el trayecto del café a la escuela transcurrió en una plática sobre la película vista anteriormente, al ya llegar a la preparatoria Rachel le hizo una petición a su amigo

Podrías ayudarme el viernes por la tarde para preparar la fiesta antes de que Blaine llegue- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado

El castaño solo asintió ya que tenía que irse a su primera clase o llegaría tarde. A sí que se despidió de su amiga con un movimiento con la mano

Ya era la hora del almuerzo así que el castaño se vería con sus amigas Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes y la tierna Brittany

La mayoría del almuerzo se pasó en conversaciones sobre la nueva tarea del Sr. Schu a lo cual Kurt no le ponía atención parecía que estaba en su propio mundo después pasado el almuerzo El ojiazul acompaño a su amiga a su siguiente clase la cual compartían en el camino guardaron silencio hasta que el castaño le pregunto a su amiga

¿Cuántos años tiene?- con la voz algo baja

Su amiga algo confundida ante la pregunta de su amigo le respondió-¿Quién?

El castaño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo le contesto-Tu hermano ¿Cuántos años tiene?- ya viendo fijamente a su amiga

Rachel sonrió y contesto- 11 cumple 12 en unos meses

Después de eso ambos entraron al salón y transcurrió el día en cuestión de minutos pensó el castaño

* * *

Al cabo de la última clase Kurt y Rachel se verían en casa de la chica para hacer el trabajo de la clase de francés sobre la cultura del país.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa Berry-Anderson al parecer Blaine también invito a algunos de sus amigos al principio el chico castaño no le tomo importancia pero después de unos minutos en lo que Rachel fue por algunos bocadillos fijo su vista en el joven Blaine le pareció adorable la forma en cómo se vistió el pelinegro traía unos jeans no muy ajustados azules una camisa de Mickey Mouse blanca y gorrito en forma de oso. Pero después fijo ahora su mirada en el joven rubio que se encontraba a lado del pelinegro logro notar como lo abrazaba o se tocaban sus manos o lo cerca que se encontraba uno del otro, s_entía algo en el pecho tenía celos Kurt Hummel tenía celos de ese chico que hacia reír al pelinegro_

Al principio ninguno de los jóvenes amigos de Blaine pareció notar a Rachel o Kurt. Rachel logro sacar de todos sus pensamientos a su amigo solo rio y pasó cerca de donde se encontraban Blaine y sus amigos solo saludo cordialmente como siempre lo hacía pero el castaño se encontraba algo tímido y solo saludo con la mano y con una sonrisa hacia los jóvenes y subieron al cuarto de Rachel a empezar el trabajo.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos en donde se peleaban con que poner y que no pero mientras Rachel investigaba algo en el computador Kurt algo tímido le pregunto a su amiga

Quien es el chico rubio-lo dijo con una voy un poco tenue y con la mirada fija al piso

La joven con una sonrisa le contesto- Creo Jeremiah es su mejor amigo o algo así

Ya se encontraban a mitad del trabajo así que decidieron descansar un poco y bajaron por algo de agua, para ir a la cocina debían pasar por donde se encontraba el pelinegro así que Kurt olvido todo y paso cerca de los chicos, Blaine volteo a verlo y le sonrió a lo que Kurt le respondió de la misma forma

Al paso de unas horas los amigos de Blaine ya se habían ido, Kurt miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las 11 de la noche y de que su papa lo iba a asesinar por no avisar donde estaba pero antes del que el joven se fuera su amiga lo tomo por el brazo y le dijo

Antes de irte puedes subir a mi hermano a su habitación- Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal y con la vista señalando a donde se encontraba Blaine

El joven no pudo decir que no y se apresuró para que no se le hiciera más tarde de lo que ya era así que lo tomo por la espalda y piernas y se lo llevo cargando hasta su habitación al ya acostarlo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que tierno se veía y en un impulso con su mano movió los risos del chico que tenía en su cara pero después se acordó de lo tarde que era y de que debía llegar a su casa lo antes posible así que deposito un beso en la frente del chico y bajo las escaleras para poder retirarse

* * *

**Hola espero les guste le nuevo capitulo bueno les avisare que apartir del 22 de Agosto empezare a publicar los viernes ya que entro a la escuela y esto toma mucho de mi tiempo pero como se a mas tardar publicare los Sábados y si hay algún cambio les aviso **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :DD**

_-Soffie Shay_


End file.
